wheres my girl?
by animelver10111
Summary: All the girls have been taken by someone determend to make the fairy tail boys crazy. They have to find them before they lose every one all together. Who is the mysterose person stealing the girls, what will they do about it?
1. Chapter 1: The mission

**Wheres my girl.**

chapter 1:  
>lucy pov:<p>

i cant beleive i did this. i knew i shouldnt of taken this stupid job.I grunted  
>and winced in pain as the long sticky tenticale wrapped around my wrist<br>and waiste. it tightened every minute i stayed that way. i twisted and turned  
>as it tightened more and more. i stared at the brown leather packet on the<br>floor with my keys in it. i looked at natsu and happy flying above a giant  
>octopus as natsu sent fire to it. i said "hurry up and help me out". They didnt<br>at all answer or anything just continue fighting the mosnter. I sighed and felt  
>it harder to breath every minute. i streachted out my fingers to try and get<br>my whip from the pocket on my skirt. i got the handle of it and gasped as it  
>slipped out of my fingers and started falling to the ground. i pulled my hand<br>out and caught it right before it hit the ground. i lost my balence and fell  
>on the ground. i used my whip and cut the tenticale of breathing heavily<br>as it slipped of my waiste and wrist and onto the the ground leaving sticky  
>sap all around me. i stuck my tounge out at all the gooy stuff on my body. i<br>tried to brush some of it of but it seemed that it was just a waste of time to  
>do that. i sighed and picked my keys up and took the small golden key out<br>and swiped it in the air bringing out virgo. i said in a very irritated voice "  
>make a hole right under that thing please". she nodded and said "and right<br>after words is it punishment time". i sighed and shook my head as she dug a  
>huge whole in the ground right under it. the octopus thing slipped down<br>into the hole and stretched its tenticales out as it tried to get out. Natsu did  
>some magic thing and finished it of quickly. i sighed and croseed my arms<br>and tapped my foot lightly and said "so when where you planning on  
>helping me".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The kidnapping

Lucy pov:

i sighed as i walked out of the guild. i sighed and rubbed my waiste wich still had

some of that sticky stuff on it. the sticky stuff was clear so it was hard to know

where it was on me. I sighed as i wiped my hands on my skirt as the sticky stuff

seemed to only brush again my clothes. i walked home in the night with the moon

shining in the sky like a giant eye. i sighed as i felt my keys on my side and my whip

on the other side. I walked on the empty streets. i heard someones heals clicking on

the ground and then the air got really cold. i looked up to see snow falling even

though there wasnt a cloud in site. i looked confused as a girl with pure white hair ,

black heels, and a black silky dress on. She started walking to me slowly until before

i knew it she was standing right in front of me. i saw her hand swirling by her side as

snow started swirling around her hand. i looked at her a bit confused as i started

walking backwards. the girl said in a very low voice "no use running, thats what the

rest of them did". a hand covered my mouth quickly and then the snow turned to fog

as it started surrounding the person behind me and me. Everything just became

fuzzy as my eyes started closing slowly until every thing was pitch black. In my eyes

not even the moon was shining.

Natsu pov:

i smiled as i walked to the guild with a gift in a tiny pink box i was planning on giving

lucy for her to forgive us for the mission the other was a charm bracelet i made with

thre golden mini keys and mini beads all around it. i hope she likes it because i kinda

need to get some more money. i laughed at happy who slipped on his own two feet.

i walked to the doors of the guild and saw a very frightening sight. Half og the boys

where fighting. i screamed and said "hey who didnt invite me to the fight". someone

grabbed my scarf and smashed my face into the ground. i jumped up and gritted my

teeth after passing happy the tiny gift. i looked to the side and saw gildarts drinking

next to a table full of about ten thousand cups. i said "hey i didnt even try anything".

he chugged down another two cups and said "just shut up already my head hurts". i

said "whats your problem". He gritted his teeth and crushed the cup to bits and said

"they to-took my little girl". i was confused at first until i saw a couple of tears fall

down from his eyes. i gasped and thought of all the times i have known him and

never seen him cry ever. i walked slowly into the middle of the guild and saw gray

with his head in his hand. i sat down next to him. i said "what happened". he

mumbled "there gone, there all gone" i said "wait what, GREY WHAT HAPPENED?!"

he said in a angry tone "all the girls there gone ". i was shocked at what he said and

made him repeat what he said three times until he finally got so annoyed that he

punched me dead in the face. i stood up and rubbed my cheek. i finally proceeds

what he said. i gritted my teeth and punched the table grey was leaning on and

burnt it to ashes. I said "WHAT THE HELL". i ran outside and started walking outside

to see if i could find lucys sent and mabye find them. If they lay a hand on them i am

going to kill them all. i walked over to an ally way that leads to lucys house i found

her sent mized with two strangers. one a girl and one boy. i gitted my teety and got

all the guild boys behind me in a second as i followed there sent with happy beside

me almost crying is eyes out. Its time to find our girls. Before we all went mad.


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu vs Lucy

chapter 3:  
>No ones pov:<p>

Natsu and the boys followed lucys sent to a small shop unril the smell got mixed with all the girls from the guilds sent. each boy took a turn in destroying a bit of that shop from there anger. ONce they left the shop all of the girls scent changed. like they werent themselves any more. they followed there scent to a small harbor in the cornor of magnolia. all the boys where almost devils when natsu found the scent of an old enemy of theres. IT was Jose the master of Phantom lord and gajeel and juvias old guild. They all gritted there teeths and every one got ready for a fight. Jose said in a very wispy and weak voice "Hello fairytail " Laxus stepped forward as lightning spirted from his hands and went straight to Jose's face. but it seem's that the lightning mist to the boys. As the smoke cleard a women with white hair and a black dress was in front on him as the lightning circle the girl and then finished. She had a terrible grin on her face. She said in a cackling type of voice "hasty much". Jose stepped in front of her and said in that creepy voice "lets play a game, i give you a girl each time you win a battle but if you lose that specifice girl, you die and i get to keep the girl in that trance forever and make her apart of my guild, dark guild that is". all the boys where startled at what he said. All the boys where even more suprised at this. Some started screaming at him like natsu, grey, and even gildarts who was threatening to kill every one. The girl said "do you wish to leave because then we can keep them all, but if you choose to stay who would like to go first". natsu of course stepped forward with determenation in his eyes, stepped forward before any one else could go. He said "so who am i going up against" he said with an angry tone in the end.

Natsu pov:

I walked forward and saw the strange girl with white hair point to someone with jet black eyes. IT was a man who i remembered was in the ally way with lucy when i first found her sent. i clenched my fist as a dark figure walked slowly towards the huge groups and behind that person was about one hundred other people behind them. as the figure came forward into the light you could see a girl with long blonde messy hair with a maids outfit that had frilly all around the sleaves and skirts. It was lucy. Where her chocolity eyes used to be laid maroon colord eyes that had a shade of black in them and around them. As the other figures came into the light you could see that all the girls in fairy tail where behind lucy wearing strange costumes like bunny outsfits and nurses outfits. i stared in shock as the girls all stopped but lucy kept walking. She stared at the ground as she walked towards me. the girl with white hair said "oh and i forgot to say we strengethned them". Lucy looked up with a sinister grin on her face. She stared at me for a moment. her eyes swirled with three colors, black, red, and brown. she said in her old sweet voice "he-help me". i was shocked and reached out my hand thinking of how easy this was. The grin came back as she said "sike". she took my hand and twisted it and threw me across the sand. i brushed of the dust in shock as she appeared in front of me and gutted me. i fell into a small hole as the sand started filling in and forcing my feet down in the ground making it harder for me to move around. She grinned and me as her whip laid in her hand. The sand rose to my knees as she said something i couldnt hear but it made a small cup come in her hand. she tipped the cup on the ground as some sort of liquad fell on the floor. The liqued turned out to be water as it rose by her twirling her fingers. The water swirled right above me as she said "ready to lose" in a very evil tone. The water zoomed to my head and waiste and felt like knifes going around me quickly. i winced and burnt my way threw the sand making the water evaporate. i got so anrgy i literally grabbed both her hands and pinned her to the ground. Fire swirled around my hands as it litghly brushed against her skin. She squirmed lightyly and winced as the fire burnt more brightly. I got of her quickly remembering who she really was she grinned and jumped up with no burnt marks any where on her skin. She started walking around me as an axe formed in her hand. i thought "same as the on-... they took her celestial spirits magic and made her able to use their powers without them". she started kicking and punching me quickly as i dodge each adn every single one the best i could. i finally got caugt of her arm and held it behind her back. I caught the other one and held them both behind her back. she squirmed and kicked and even bit and spat at me as i held it tighter onto her hands. Her eyes swirled with the three colors. her eyes went completly black as she stopped squirming and fighting and stayed still. i let go of her a bit confused as she still just stood there. she started acting dizzy and almost fell to the ground. I caught her quickly before she fell on the sand. I looked at her a bit confused as she seemed like she was sleeping. Im so confused.


	4. Chapter 4: gajeel vs levy

chapter 4:

No ones pov:

It was gajeels turn to get levy. She was wearing a tiny devil costume with the most evil grin on her face. SHe said in a very sweet and small voice "fire". In a second she was breathing fire all over him before he could do anything to block it. Panther lily dove in and helped him up and rapped his tail around gajeels waiste. Lily flew up in the sky. levy looked up and smiled as she said "wings". in a second she had demon wings flowing from her back. She flew up and grinned at them. Lily and gajeel where worried know. they both watched as she said "fire,water,air,earth" in a second she was breathing all four of those things at him and panther lil.u. Gajeel then got a plan that would help him out, he whispered it quitly to lilly as he dodged each of levys attacks. Lily speed threw the sky and zoomed right past jumped out of lilys tail and grabbed levy in the sky which made her wings appear. She tried to speak but he covered her mouth before she could say anything. lily caught them both right before they hit the ground. Levy rolled out of his arms and coughed on the ground. Right before she could do anything he made metal chains and pinned her to the sand. THe sand made it lose and easy to get it out but they just needed it to work for a minute then they would win. Her eyes went black and then back to the hazel color they where before. He picked her up bridal style and carried levy to where lucy was lying on the ground. Levy was asleep save and sound know with gajeel by her side breathing heavily.

Know it was erza's turn. Most of the guys already picked out the girls so gramps choose to go against erza. A girl that wasnt erza walked up. THe girl had dark bronw hair stood a few feet away from gramps. She sneered and said "oh thats said "old gramps wants his granddaughter or something, oh this is going to be no fun". the girl became on fire and then lightning and then water. She stayed water and slivered her way towards gramps. Gramps stayed still and calm until she was right in front of him. his hand went big as he punched the ground where she was. when he stopped a smushed girl laid beneath him. She whimpered and crawled over to jose. erza walked from behing them in a bunny suit that seemed ripped and tattered. Jose said "i have to admit she was the most stuburn to kidnapp. i mean our personl shape shifter showed her who she most admired but she wouldnt beleive it was him since he was saving people far away from magnolia. EVen afterwe used mind control we struggled to keep her that way." Erza kept on walking towards us until she stumbled onto the ground right as she was right it front of the group.


	5. Chapter 5: romeo vs wendy

Chapter 5

Next was wendy's turn. Romeo went up to this and he seemed serouse. He walked up to the middle of the harbor where wendy waited. She was wearing a blue silky dress with angel wings behind her. she grinned as she started twirling in circles. Wind started picking up around her as black wind twirled into the sky growing. romeo stepped back and sent a red flame into the tornado. As soon as the fire hit the black tornado it vanished in a string of heat. He sent a bunch of other colored fires like purple and orange at it but they all vanished as soon as they hit the tornado. She stopped twirling as he stopped sending different types of fire at the tornado. She said "oh i hope you will be alot of fun to play with". she said as she giggled lightly and breathed in and out over and over again as you could faintly see strips of black wind. No one couldve saw it not even romeo who was the closest to her. He was sent flying like crazy as a mysterous force forced him in the sky like a bird. It held him there as it held tighter onto his neck choking him. wendy giggled as she flicked her fingers in the air as romeo was tossed threw the air like a giant hand was flicking him around. He girggled lightly as he lifted his hand as a yellow stinky flames spirted out of his hand very quickly. It went straight for wendy and right before it touched or even came near her noise she fainted. romeo came flying to the ground and landed on the ground with a giant thud. romeo grunted and brushed dirt of his pants and shirt as he rubbed his head and stumbled over to wendy dizzy and taking deep breaths from being choked by wind. wendy started making tiny sniffing sounds as she laid on the ground as trail of stinky yellow flames started vanishing very slowly. Romeo helped wendy up and started walking over to the group of guys with all the sleeping girls lying on the ground with weird clothes on. The guys on the other hand where battered and bruise and had ripped clothes on.


	6. Chapter 6: grey versus juvia

It was juvias turn so grey went up of course shirtless. the girl with white hair "oh im sorrry but your not facing her your facing me, im christi". she smiled crookidly and walked in front of juvia as she swirled her hand at her side. snow started poaring. she twirled a bit of juvias blue hair and said "i like juvia she is nice, i want to keep her". she walked over to grey with snow forming at her side. the snow built up into a huge icicle. at first grey was suprised but stopped when she sent it flying he used ice shield quickly before they could hit him. She sent a lightning bolt in his way that broke the ice. he made the floor ice and tripped the girl. she dusted him away with a mini tornado. it turns out the girl is a weather women, literally. she literally controls weather. the fight went on for a while until the girl made one mistake. Making it snow again. grey grinned and won the fight easily with his ice cannon. she fell on the ground twitching lightly. she stood up lighlty and stumbled back down onto the sand. juvia fell on the ground huffing and puffing. she fell asleep just like all the other girls. juvia was the last of them. Romeo took wendy, gajeel took levy which lasted like a second before it ended,bixlow took lisanna, laxus took mira which took a while, master came and took erza,elfman took ever green, and happy took charle. All the girls where taken to the fairy tail but cana. Most of the time the guys only won by distracting them. They all knew in this form all the girls could kick there buts. Only cana stayed with jose. when all the guys where distracted with the girls gildarts marched over to jose and literaly destroydeed him and his groupes. He only fought with one man, the man with black eyes that gave him trouble. this mans magic was to control people if you look into his eyes. SO he had to fight with his eyes closed or every one would be in trouble. In the end he got cana back and beat Jose and his troops in a second.

When all the girls where asleep it seemed that they just werent being controlled or anything. All the guys took each of the girls home and put them to bed. It turns out the only reason erza and marijane where taken is because they had a shape shifter with them and they thought it was either the baker (or jellel) or elfman and lisanna. The super extra powers where actually just temperary and didnt last long. Even though lucy lost in the fight with natsu she wouldnt let him down about almost burning her to a crisp. That would be a second time he did that actually. This week. Levy apologized to gajeel so many times that he actually had a scheduale for when she would say sorry. Juvia was still confused of what happened even though she barely did anything. Every one was alright know but jose and his crew, they where all sent back to prison. IT turns out jose excaped and started an illegal guild literally a month ago. every thing went back to normal. but one thing was different know. Lucy know wore a small charm bracelet around her wrist all the time. no matter where she went.


End file.
